Automail
Automail, or prostheses, are artificial technologies designed to replace a lost limb or restore some functionality the limb served. All types of artificial body parts fall under the umbrella of automail regardless of their complexity, and complexity can range from a simple wooden peg leg to a complex intrusive automail arm system. History The use of non-intrusive automail is recorded to have been used as early as the late first era. Over time, this technology has increased in complexity. The first noticeable improvements came from the Bermandy province of Ulyssa with the ability to bend manually joints of automail for the arm. Elten inventors vastly improved the abilities of automail in 3E 914 with the development of intrusive automail. Since then, efforts to develop automail further have entailed improving timeliness of motor function and reducing pain experienced following muscle attachment. Types There are two types of automail: intrusive and non-intrusive. Non-intrusive automail is a common, primitive prosthetic that has existed for centuries whereas intrusive automail is a fairly new, rarer technology that is able to restore some motor functionality. Intrusive Intrusive automail restores some degree of automatic motor capabilities to the limb. One will be able to move the fingers of an intrusive automail arm and bend the knee joint of an intrusive automail leg much like one wills joints to move. These movements, overall, will be slower and less dexterous, but the automail is, at least, able to restore movement. Intrusive automail requires painful surgery to attach, as wires and internal mechanisms clasp to the individual's muscles. In an awry surgery, wires may connect to the wrong muscles to produce erratic movements or failure altogether. A successful surgery will result in proper movement. Due to the nature of intrusive automail, the arm will be pained by its attachment. Movement of the limbs will be even more painful. However, the pain never truly fades, existing as a dull reminder of the lost limb in those who've adjusted to the automail itself. Non-Intrusive Non-intrusive automail, sometimes called "stiff automail," is a common and inexpensive form of automail. In its simplest form, the prosthetic assumes one form and cannot bend. One example is a peg leg or a hook for the land. Other types of non-intrusive automail allow the bending of joints, but bending must be performed manually. For instance, if one wanted to grab a mug of ale, the user would first have to position their hand next to the mug and then use the other arm to wrap the automail fingers around the mug. Commonality Non-intrusive automail is common worldwide. Intrusive automail, however, is reserved exclusively for the wealthy or privileged due to the costs of development an intrusive automail system and installing it onto a person. Those of Elterlein enjoy the benefits of intrusive automail more, as the technology is more common within Elterlein and those nations with which it interacts. Roleplay Implications Those who roleplay with automail should be familiar with which type of automail they have. Further, there are a few miscellaneous items of note. Automail has the tendency of unbalancing the user due to the heaviness of the new limb. While non-intrusive automail could be crafted by a novice engineer or artisan, intrusive automail requires a high degree of expertise and experience. It is not a craft one idly learns. Lastly, one should consider maintenance of the automail. Non-intrusive automail crafted from wood may rot from exposure to water. Metal-based forms of automail will tend to rust or erode. Category:Technology